Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie a character from my little pony. Only one word can tell you everything about this pony: Random. While she may do a bunch of random and sometimes stupid things that can annoy people and other ponys she is a super nice pony and is always there for her friends like Twlight, Fluttershy, Bender, Skipper and King Julian The Grand Summer Season Trek Pinkie Pie like all her friends was abducted, mindraped an attacked by Discord who kept them under wraps til the very end where he sicced them to attack Twilight's other friends using jealousy to his own means. She was brought back to normal by of all characters King Julien who then jumped on her back and she with her friends put an end to Discord's plans. Pinkie Pie is friends with all of her fellow ponies espically Twilight and Rainbow Dash who she hangs very frequently despite her differences from them both Pinkie Pie is introduced to and goes to Slade's wedding with Bender and Co. We learn she has a crush on and loves King Julien (Who knew?) And she does this when defending him when he says Genital Warts at the wedding. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Pinkie Pie then joins Bender, Skipper, King Julian and the B Team like her friends whether it's to have fun or stop evil she will enjoy. She is very fun loving and she was the only one who enjoyed King Julian's crazy driving while everyone was complaining. Pinkie Pie and King Julian then meet King Dedede and Escargoon ala crashing into the castle, they walk through and hear a murder done by Anton Chigurh and the two try to confront him but he leaves. Pinkie Pie will encounter Anton Chigurh a few times in the story and graudually will learn his previous crimes. She is helping her friends with Bender's explosive candy plans alongisde Julian and then tags with them again when they go looking for a possible next place for heart #3. Of Course with Julian she agrees to go look around New York City because Julian is a fool for cute ponies. Pinkie then helps her friends fight the Changlings and gets abducted due to being outnumbered. But she is saved by Django, Finn and Profion due to a crashing plane. Pinkie then helps Twilight and the rest stop Ghetsis and save the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Pinkie Pie then goes with Julian and Q to find a Christmas Tree. Of Couse her and Julian cause a panic when they cut down the big tree and get chased by the cops. Bender and Skipper save them though. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Pinkie Pie returns and joins back with Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Twilight and the others to stop Discord again. But also Sigma is involved Friends: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Finn, Frida, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Mandark, Snake, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Falco, Ahsoka, Profion, Kitty Katswell, Sandy Cheeks, Lucario, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Jack O Lanturn, Big Boss, SHining Armor, Princess Candence, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn , Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Danny Phantom, Tak, Jimmy Neutron , Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, , Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman , Roll Enemies: Discord, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrystatlis, Vilgax and his alliegance, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Anton Chigurh pinkie pie 11.png pinkie pie 12.png pinkie pie 13.png pinkie pie 14.png pinkie pie 15.png pinkie pie 16.png pinkie pie 17.png pinkie pie 18.png pinkie pie 19.png pinkie pie 29.png pinkie pie 28.png pinkie pie 27.png pinkie pie 26.png pinkie pie 25.png pinkie pie 24.png pinkie pie 23.png pinkie pie 22.png pinkie pie 21.png pinkie pie 20.png pinkie pie 35.png pinkie pie 34.png pinkie pie 33.png pinkie pie 32.png pinkie pie 31.png pinkie pie 30.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Random characters that pop out of nowhere and annoy Johnathan Tangelo for no apparent reason Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Meme Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Sixth In Command Category:Animals Category:Videos Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure